Surveillance cameras for security-monitoring are often installed with some peripheral equipments including alarming devices, pickups, and 485 controlling equipments etc. A surveillance camera could be powered by an external power supply unit or by POE (Power over Ethernet, which means remote powering over Ethernet, namely transmitting network signals and power to electronic equipments through one networking cable) or POC (Power over Cable, which means transmitting video signals and power to electronic equipments through one coaxial cable). However, peripheral equipments of a surveillance camera are often powered by external power units. FIG. 1 shows a powering mode for prior art surveillance cameras and pickups. The camera is powered by POE, while a 220V AC power is converted into a 12V DC power by an adapter to power the pickup.